This invention relates generally to the art of cleaning apparatus for vehicles of all types, industrial equipment and the like, and more specifically to control means for the delivery of cleaning fluids, such as steam or hot water and detergent, under pressure, to a nozzle for spraying the fluids against a surface to be cleaned.
Heretofore, spraying wands or guns have been provided with manually operated control valves which, under generally continuous use, become uncomfortably hot in the operator's hands. Further, many of these valves have been of the quick shutoff variety which place a severe hydraulic shock load on the various parts of the cleaning equipment, necessitating frequent replacement of hoses and other parts.